


Walking Home Together

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: As Shizuku waits for Kasumi's class to end, she thinks back to the first time they decided to walk home together.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Walking Home Together

Shizuku stood idly in the hallway, waiting for the final bell to ring. She entertained herself by shifting her weight on one feet to another, until she got bored and just stared at the door of Kasumi's classroom as her mind started to drift off to space.

Shizuku didn't actually know the exact date when it all started but she did know she and Kasumi started walking home together during one of their practices when it was still the five of them in the club. It was already late - the moon already up in the sky, surrounded by a blanket of stars. She was the third one to leave the dressing room, leaving drowsy Kanata to a poor Emma. As much as she wanted to help her upperclassman wake Kanata up, her parents were already telling her to go home. When she apologized and got an okay from Emma, Shizuku bolted out of the room, eager to catch the train before the peak of rush hour arrived.

As she was walking the streets of Odaiba, she noticed Kasumi walking up ahead. She didn't really have the energy to deal with Kasumi so she just tried to say low. Keyword: tried, because shortly after Kasumi turned around and noticed her. When she realized that Kasumi was coming her way, Shizuku just groaned and resigned to her fate of getting pestered by Kasumi's endless speeches about how cute she is. 

"Shizuko, why are you following me? Are you perhaps stalking me? I mean, who wouldn't? Kasumin is the cutest idol after all, I would understand if someone would want to stalk me." Kasumi exclaimed with that usual smug look of hers and Shizuku just responded to her with a deadpan stare.

"I am not stalking you, Kasumi-san. It's just a coincidence that I'm walking behind you."

"Coincidence sure. It's fine you don't have to admit it."

Deciding that this conversation won't go anywhere, Shizuku changed topics, "so, how are your stretches doing lately? Still can't reach your toes?" By all means, Shizuku meant it as an offhanded comment and in the literal sense, but Kasumi seemed to take it the wrong way and thought Shizuku was mocking her.

With a pout, Kasumi crossed her arms. "Hmph, Kasumin can almost reach her toes just so you know," She then leaned in with a smug smirk and it always wonders Shizuku how Kasumi can just shift moods in a matter of seconds, "how about you Shizuko? With your non-athletic body, you probably can't reach longer than I had."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kasumi-san but I can already touch the tip of my toes." Barely, Shizuku wanted to add but she decided to keep it to herself to rile Kasumi up. She liked to think she was a calm person who thinks about her words and actions rationally but for whatever reason Kasumi always managed to bring her competitive side out with just simple words and gestures.

"Hnggg... I'll catch up to you just you wait."

Shizuku can already here the sound of the trains, the loud chatter of people, and the announcement speaker blaring announcements from where she is. Was walking to the train station always this fun and fast?

She turned to Kasumi, a grateful expression on her face. "I will wait for you to catch up Kasumi-san. Also, thank you for the chat, I enjoyed it. I'll see you at the club tomorrow. Good night."

After that, it just became natural to them. Days when practice woukd go on for so late and even days when they won't have club meetings, they would wait for each other just to walk home together. Whether it's Kasumi waiting for Shizuku's drama practice to end or Shizuku waiting for Kasumi's late classes to be over, it just became a natural thing to do.

There were also times when they would invite the other out on a detour, like that one time Kasumi wanted to visit a bakery to taste their limited edition bread, or that one time Shizuku had to literally dragged Kasumi to a theater just to reserve some tickets for a play she wanted to see. (She and Kasumi ended up watching the play together but that was a story for another time.)

The loud ringing indicating the end of the period shook Shizuku out of her thoughts. Soon after, students became to pile out, Kasumi being the first out of the room.

"Shizuko, sorry for waiting!"

Shizuku's smile widened, albeit unconsciously, "It's fine, I haven't waited that long. Anyways, wanna stop by a new cafe around the corner?"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa i didnt know shizukasu walks home together in canoooon. Why did i not know about this until now aaaaaaaaa


End file.
